


耦合断裂

by just1414



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just1414/pseuds/just1414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不知觉间到了老伏去世的日子，这个幼稚偏执、行动力极强、多变的蛇蝎美男子，其关于极权的行为透着一股坏孩子的脾气，仔细想来很有趣。以往写的老伏总是轻飘飘，不知何所往，不知何所去，像模糊的一片影子，希望这次能有所突破。<br/>哈利也比以往写的略有成长，可能是岁过25的关系，那个单纯的男孩子气的形象在我心里稍微淡去了，也许他会被生活压迫着变成一个庸人吧（令人心碎的19年后）。真希望他永远不会老去，是永恒的。<br/>尽管这么说，我还是希望能在文里探讨关于死亡的问题，上次写《布莱克老宅》并没有直面这个问题，我希望这次能在文章里讲到一些（往往不是我主动添加进去，而是文章反过来告诉我的！）。</p><p>另外，这文当然是AU，人物当然是OOC的，他们之间会产生什么，我也不知道，这是难以预计的。</p><p>贴吧地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4494343017<br/>PDF下载：链接：http://pan.baidu.com/s/1hsmea4s 密码：c2ds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

上

 

001小径

 

    崎岖的道路、羊肠的小径，两旁的土堆得高高的，土疙瘩潮而湿闷，任风吹也抚不动。天是阴的。没有哪个以哈利为主角的故事天不是阴的，云不是低的，他依旧像多年以前人们最后一次见到他时那样，神情愁苦而困惑。而他的生活如同泥沼——唉，那气味简直熏烂了鼻子。他新添的一条细纹贯穿率额头，直到两眉之间变成了沟壑；他严肃的紧抿着的嘴唇，丝毫没有年少时放纵大笑的痕迹；而胡渣，就象荒山的矮灌木，稀稀拉拉地栽遍下颌。他的脚步还在前行，没有终点的旅人，眼神浑浊而麻木，愁苦如浓痰哽咽在喉。

    “还记得金妮吗？”

    他抬了下眼，眼睛映出天空的颜色，光亮的银灰色与绿色相得益彰。

    “你还记得罗恩吗？”

    他的唇线忽然微妙地拉长、弯起，脸上的硬壳发出微弱的开裂声，轮廓都柔和了。他叹气般地微笑起来，想起了水中月一样的青春。

    “赫敏。”

    “——万事通姑娘。”

    他眨了下干涩的眼睛，透过满是划痕的镜片看着远方，双脚还在不停迈进。

    “认得他吗？”他的手指摩搓着手中的寸照。

    “邓布利多！”他发出欢快的语调，也许他太久没有用到嗓子的高音，听起来有些畸形变调。

“还有谁的照片？”

    他一边走一边看，一张、一张……。

“小天狼星。”

    他蓦地停下脚步，鞋底像是发出了刺耳的吱声。

    “西里斯……”

    哈利看了许久，也许是察觉到自己的失态，他挑出了西里斯的照片，才接着往下看，一张、一张……。

    “这是什么？”

    照片上是一团人形的黑雾，

“神秘人。”

“没有人知道他长啥样。”

    哈利又沉默了好一会儿，才继续走路。

    又过了好一会儿，他说：“我要去找他。”

 

 

002迷宫

 

    “这里已经走过了吗？”

    哈利摇摇头：“太相近了，看不出来区别，这儿成这样已经十年了。”

    他继续走，脚下有延伸无尽的小道、小道两旁堆着土——复杂而庞大的迷宫。

 

伏地魔。

    伏地魔，想在小镇实施恐怖极权统治的滑稽表演家。他总神叨叨、引许多得闲的妇人在做饭之余看他表演。每当他如同首都来的绅士向她们献上玫瑰时、就得故意绊倒、以引得哄堂大笑，如果没有笑声，就没有饭钱。在金钱与施展魅力收罗臣下这两者之间，空荡荡的肚子总逼迫他选择向金钱屈服。唉！他倒成了喜剧里的希特勒!

    他对此十分恼怒、也无可奈何，只因他被困在了这儿——他每一次表演无论多么卖力、也只能赚到一顿饭钱，他被金钱捆绑、被饥饿困死、他被逼着从宏伟的计划看向眼前的餐盘！他想要招揽忠心的仆人，但是小镇上来来往往的人都听不见他说话似的，他那样又蹦又跳倒像个猴子；他想用暴力，可连女人都比他强壮；他想钻空子，可居民们的头脑白条条清晰无比，最善于对龃龉龌龊泰然处之……；就连他讨好的那些女人们，她们也吝啬一笑，更吝啬口袋中的钱财……他只能偷偷摸摸地对着镜子洋洋得意地宣称自己杀过人了，他那偷情生下了他的爹爹以及舅舅莫芬，他对着镜子说他制造了他们互相残杀的假象。

伏地魔陷在了古怪的小镇。

 

 

 

003股票

 

    伏地魔意图偷东西，可这寡淡的镇上人人都相互认识、彼此摸透，简直是计划好了般的整齐划一。他作为一个唯一的外来者，他们已是发了慈悲，每日挤出一点儿余钱凑起来赏他，让他买餐饭了（神奇的是，这里竟然有“买”这一行为）。所以，当夜晚来临，在这个永远晴日不雨的小镇里，在干净的广场角落里——干净得连一只老鼠崽子都没有，那里就睡着伏地魔，唉，他就连加害一只鼠崽子的机会也没有，一切寂静又祥和，搅拌着不得志的抑郁思绪。

 

 

    哈利与伏地魔并不相识，但从小，所有人都告诉哈利，他的父母是被伏地魔(“一个大魔头！”)所杀，而伏地魔也为了斩草除根，整年整天地想消灭他。以至于后来哈利坚信他惨死于病魔的教父——小天狼星·布莱克——是死在伏地魔的残暴刑罚之下的。

“但伏地魔已经有二十年没有出现了。”一个大人摇摇头，对着发誓复仇的哈利说。在昏暗的房间里，说话的人吐沫星如精子*。哈利的手正紧紧抱着小天狼星的骨灰盒，抖得盒盖子珂珂响动。那个人转过头继续高谈阔论，说着股票的涨落，身上的气味如同他肥硕的身躯、浓密的胡须般堵住了空气。

    不知道是哪一天，可能是个令人心情暴躁的夏日午后，那位尖刻的老仆人克利切被赶走了，即便下楼梯时他还故意摔了一跤，但事情依旧干脆利落地发生，房子迅速地被一些不熟悉的人整成不认识的样子去了——那些布满灰尘的厚重的稠帘都被拆下，惊起无数狐媚子，阳光驱走了让人心安的幽暗，绣纹的地毯和家具都曝晒其下，惨白惨白的。这些事情发生时，哈利走了。

“那可是座伦敦市中心的房子。”哈利重复了一句他曾听到过的话。

 

*唾沫星如精子，化用自(微博)@淡豹：“倏忽来去如流星如精子”

 

 

004 表演

 

    伏地魔是怎样逃出那个小镇的？当然是杀了人，并且曝尸广场。当时所有人都看到了尸体——凶手显然是这个唯一的外来者。伏地魔为此有些慌张，他不知道会遭受怎样的惩罚，并且他已经一个上午没有表演，饥饿让他焦虑。他不住地抬眼看人——人们的表现与他预期的相差甚远（这让他无措）：他看到人们经过尸体时的惊奇的表情只是一闪而过，他们甚至还不知道这意味着什么，就这么走了！大概是这里的人从没见过经由死亡而凝聚成的实物——尸体。

 

   “这是一具尸体！”伏地魔对着人群几乎吼出来，额前的黑发都随着声音颤动起来，直敲他的眉心。

“尸——体——！”他强调了一遍这个词，指望恐惧在人群中爆发——这所谓的人群也不过是三人成行两人结伴的镇民（这镇里从来不会有三个以上的人同时出现，哪怕是聊天）。他们都看过了尸体，看了一眼曾经活生生的邻居成了硬邦邦的东西，就走了，没有人为此发出哪怕一点儿声音，更没有混乱，他们的谈话与行路与昨日无异。

死亡，似乎从未发生过。

 

    伏地魔想起，他未曾听过任何人谈论过那些不再出现的镇民，无论是消失还是被消失，这里似乎没有人在意。他们面上的表情永远平淡冷静，而他们的情绪与沉默寡言的品性一致，言辞也像他们在看滑稽表演时挤出的笑容那样困难、珍贵而寡淡。

    这是座安静的小镇，一派和气。新生儿的降生没有狂喜，消逝的人们也从不引起注意。广场商铺林立而安静，人们都遵循着规矩行事，耳喉自然都可以歇息。

 

    最后，伏地魔饥肠辘辘，他用红色颜料给发青的惨白的尸体的嘴巴涂上红色，让它像记忆中小丑该有的样子；他还踢了它几脚，但尸体没有动，他只得认命地把它拖到一旁，开始了今天迟了的表演。

 

 

005风筝和树  


昨天，伏地魔撕下碎纸一样的灵魂放在了风筝上，把它放走了。他的身体留在了小镇，还等着他的灵魂回来救他。他的一部分，终于逃离了那个令人窒息的地方，从一个围城历经拖磨，来到了无尽的小路和土坷垃堆里。     哈利是先看到了树，那张牙舞爪的枝桠，干枯又凄厉，他还高兴地喊：“那儿有棵树！”紧接着就看到伏地魔，伏地魔就坐在那树下，几缕长而干枯的野草被他拉扯着覆在腿上。有一种徒劳而可笑的感觉。     那时候伏地魔遍体光滑，没有头发眉毛、没有鼻子的，清灰而苍白，像个死人一样，薄如蝉翼，他是从身体逃逸出来的残破的灵魂，在重重云里迷了路，往下降的时候就来到了这里，这棵树这里，也是哈利这里。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

下

 

006肠子

    哈利捧着装着伏地魔照片的小相框，走在路上。那条路从一个未知的地方蜿蜒而出、向未知的地方曲折而去，没有分岔没有道口。他一个劲儿地走着，独自一人，手里紧攥着那相框，就像当初紧抱着西里斯的骨灰盒。不同的是，脸上没有了从前紧绷的神情，而胡子仍遍布了下颌。他的眼镜不知道去了哪里，一双大大的杏眼暴露在空气里头，睁得大大的。     哈利还回想得起他们的相遇吗？那讥讽与争吵，震惊与暴躁，狂喜的和愤怒的交加在一起。分裂和完整互相碰撞。         “伏地魔呢？”

“他去哪了？他没有跟你在一起吗？”     哈利神情依旧。     “你们做爱了吗？”     

那是一个依旧阴抑不晴的天，也不知道阴天更好些还是晴天更好些；是有许多人、却都是活死人的小镇好些，还是只有一个人的山谷沟地好些。总之，这个世界，无论哪里都一样死寂。     哈利蹲着靠近他，一只手迅速地掏向他下体——这情形伏地魔还历历在目，那是他第一次看到哈利，还没来得及表现出自己的欣喜——啊，下身就着了一道。后来他亦步亦趋地跟在哈利身边，看着他那掏出来就没再塞回去的老二正随着脚步晃颠颠的，上面长着打卷儿的毛。有时候，会看到它微微立起来，过一会儿，哈利就会按着他的肩，草率地干他一通。     但哈利干他的时候，干了他之后，最后都像没有发生过，不留痕迹。所有的事件只在哈利身上发生，无论是高潮还是喘息，欲望的翻涌还是退去，乃至睡眠——只有哈利会睡下、做梦、醒来……可竟连那天上的阴云，在一盹儿长觉过后也不变一个位置。     可怎么会这样呢？明明他把老二塞进了他的屁眼里，在里面磨出汁来，射了他一肠子。

 

 

007伦敦

 

“我要回伦敦。”哈利突然说。瞟了一眼伏地魔。伏地魔是个哑巴，未曾答过话。    “他不是哑巴。”哈利说：“他有好口才、好学识，说话不留情面，常常讽刺我。”    “那段时间，亏得有他陪伴，我才能撑到回来。往回走的路可真长。”哈利接着说，“还是他，帮我打的官司，赢回了教父的房子。”     哈利的手搅拌着杯子里的冰块，酒鬼买醉，却仍是绅士风范，“我们一边做爱一边打官司，他在我身下欢愉地叫唤：‘哎呀～！哈利～快点儿！’我当然卖力地干他，一边讨论股票房产。”    “令人怀疑对吧？”哈利轻快地说，即便在家里，他也是西装革履，头发整齐，衣服整齐，指甲也整齐。

“我们就是这样。他比我年长许多，这些事情他特别有经验，是个好帮手。”

 

008垃圾疙瘩和秃鹫

 

小镇上的伏地魔又分裂了许多灵魂，把他们都送出去了。广场不大，尸体只好摞起来了。伏地魔呆在这冲天的臭气里等着他的灵魂，等着他们回来救他。直到那味道都发酸，他都习惯了、闻不到了……。最后，虚弱的伏地魔、穿着黑衣服的、脏兮兮的伏地魔变成了永远干净的小镇上仅有的一块垃圾疙瘩。路过的人们总算多瞧了他几眼。

后来有一天，有一只秃鹫不知怎么的飞过了这里，它快饿晕了，用从天空上掉下来的速度落在伏地魔眼前，把头埋进发黑流油的尸体堆里狂啄。这时候，伏地魔悄悄地爬到它的身上。它吃饱喝足后，驼着趴在上面的伏地魔，飞离了小镇。

009牛津鞋

 

  “哈利。“

当伏地魔叫哈利的名字时，就像春天在在叹息。

    哈利回想起他，他并不沉重，只有几斤，暗暗地闪着骨头脆亮的颜色。后来他已经神智不清，有时记挂着自己的身体，有时记忆模糊，有时什么都不记得。

    哈利有三个孩子，因为先父和教父的福荫，在一个什么石油公司的什么委员会担任一个又闲又肥的缺。唉，从哈利有了孩子这件事看出来，他已经自暴自弃了——看看他，头发根根分明、梳得出油；西装是三件套、一百二十支纱的；皮鞋是牛津鞋、黑色无装饰的。

他像任何一个老派的英国人。

“他叫你的名字时……”

“就像春天——”他的声音孤独地回荡，他只好自己说完它，“——在叹息。”

他怎么能想出这样庸俗的形容呢？哈利曾在球场上驰骋、打滚，骂粗口的模样、他那个被汗浸湿的下午，正急于长大，每个动作都想证明自己是两年后青少年，而不是短胳膊短腿、对成熟了的世界一知半解的孩子！那时他还不是这样，那是他最好的时候，身体成熟的惊惶与不如意还没有来侵扰他；教父也还没有去世，伦敦的布莱克老宅稳如磐石。

 

“你看，现在，我多稳定。”哈利自得地说，从嘴巴里冒出酒气。

 

010黛眉远山

 

有时巨变会使往事如云烟，折断的棍子总有一节被丢掉。

“你能描述一下你妻子的样貌吗？”

哈利尴尬地笑了一下。

“或许我该更直接一点。”

“你记得她长什么样吗？”

“她……她是个……嗯……是个女人。”

“样貌……样貌都有哪些形容词？面若桃花？黛眉远山？”哈利揉着太阳穴，眼睛紧闭，抬起下颌，他的下巴有些新长的胡渣，神情与过去一样，曾经的愁眉已在脸上刻下，只要一紧张，就全都浮上脸皮：“啊，她有雀斑，她的眉毛是棕色的…………。她……她……。唉！算了！”他闭着眼睛喝了一口酒，抱怨道：“为什么要逼我想呢？”

“一会儿她该喊我去睡觉了。”哈利接着抱怨道，眼睛依旧没有睁开，昂着头，微微晃动。

金妮下楼了，一头红发，画着棕色的眉，着长睡袍，婀娜动人。

金妮说：“很抱歉。”

“晚安，亲爱的女士。”

“晚安。”金妮答道。哈利的眼睛绿得惊人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

011伏地魔

 

伏地魔终究成了一块垃圾疙瘩，裹上了黑布。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
